


A Beautiful Day

by Questionable_brimborion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he loves Pam more, Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Fluff, Picnic, dean did his best, dean loves knives, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_brimborion/pseuds/Questionable_brimborion
Summary: Dean and Pamela go on a picnic together. Fluff ensues.





	A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a secret valentine’s gift exchange to @love-those-boys-in-flannel on tumblr! Go check her out if you want, she’s awesome!

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, flowers were blooming and no clouds were anywhere to be seen. The temperature was not too high nor too low. A perfect day for a picnic!  
Dean had prepared everything. With maybe a tiny bit of help from all the women in his life (the ones who liked him- but not Pamela of course). A red and white picnic cloth was spread out on the grass in the clearing, perfectly decorated with all the necessary stuff: two baguettes, a few croissants and sandwiches in a basket, napkins with roses on them, some fine wine and of course one large apple pie, baked by the one and only master baker Donna Hanscum.   
Cutlery and plates were inside the picnic basket he would bring with him. Nothing could go wrong! Dean had even gone so far as lighting some scented candles to set the mood. They left a hint of an extra sweet smell in the spring air.

Dean led Pam by the hand into the clearing. She felt the sun shining on her face, smelled the flowers combined with a vague hint of freshly baked food.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asked her, a sliver of nervousness slipping into his voice.  
“I’m sure you did a good job decorating, but of course I can’t say that for sure.” Pamela laughed out loud, Dean joining her soon.  
“It sure does feel and smell amazing though! Thank you, Dean.”  
Dean let out a small breath. She loved it. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, and she hadn’t even tried any of the food yet!

The pair sat down. Dean opened the picnic basket and took out the plates and cutlery. They were the best quality disposable ones he could find in the state. The last thing he took out of the basket was a gigantic non-disposable knife, designed specifically for cutting pie. It reflected the sunlight beautifully. Dean sighed wishfully. The knife was almost as perfect as the woman sitting beside him.

“Dean? Are we gonna eat or are you just gonna stare at that for the rest of the day?” Pam smiled at him.  
“Yes. I mean no. I mean- yes we are gonna eat. Sorry. The knife... Pie...”  
“Well get on with it then.”

Dean quickly handed her a plate and told her everything there was to be eaten. He almost forgot his own food as he was staring at her too much. She had to tell him off twice before he finally decided to take some himself.  
He had been nervous about the sandwiches (he prepared them without any help) but Pamela seemed to love them especially. He slightly bragged about making them and she really appreciated him doing his best to actually make something himself instead of just getting some burgers from the local Mac.

The wine had been very expensive but was so very worth it. Pamela’s smile said it all as she tasted it. She was a wine-lover after all! They drank out of beautiful clean glasses and pretended to be experts.

“Hmm... Yes, very grape-y. With a hint of- what’s that? Ah of course. More grape,” Dean said, a exaggerated thinking look on his face. Pamela burst out laughing and lightly touched his arm. He still felt tingles all over whenever she touched him.

Then, it was finally time to cut the pie. Dean made a great show of it, telling Pam in detail the way everything looked. The way the knife reflected the light as it cut through the now cooled off crust and filling...  
The pie was the best he had ever tasted. Was it because of Donna’s skill? Probably. But Pamela’s presence made everything feel, look and taste so much better.  
Together, the two lovebirds ate the entire pie (Dean ate most). Once it was all finished, the sun was setting. Neither had realised that the time was passing by so quickly!

Dean described what the sunset looked like the best he could, using far-fetched metaphors that made Pam laugh but also enabled her to visualise it the best she could. Once the sun was gone, the two cleaned up, talking and laughing with each other the entire time.

It had been a beautiful and fun day for Dean and Pamela, one they would fondly remember for years to come.


End file.
